The Life of a Animal Crossing villager
by My Swagg Level Its over 9000
Summary: A young boy, only 14 leaves his hometown with nuthin but a couple of bells and the clothes on his back.
1. Epic Fail!

Chapter 1: Epic FAIL!

I was riding on a train, away from my family, towards my future.

Then the weird cat walked up to me. "Umm... Mind if I sit here? It's more fun traveling in pairs, they say. I promise, I'm not crazy!" "Sure, Hi." "What's your name?" "Shiloh." "It's August 23, 2013 right?" "Yes, it is." "Hey, where are you going?" "I'm moving, to Animal Crossing."

"Hey, do you know where you are going to live?" "Nope" He burst out laughing! "Hey, Shut up!" "Okay, well, I have a friend there who wants to sell some houses, on the cheap too! I'll ask him to help you out."

"Thanks, but I don't have much money." "I'm sure you can make some, you look mighty capable." The train stopped and I said goodbye.

I stepped forward, eight steps into my new life, and a pitfall.


	2. Servant

**The reason characters can carry giant items is because they become leaves**

I ain't yo servant!

I grabbed a town map and went to Nook's Cranny. I read the names of villagers too.

Gwen, Rhonda, Bangle, Fang, Filbert, Mac, Victoria, Boomer, and Whitney, besides the Shopkeepers, Tom Nook, Mable, Sable, Pelly, Phyllis, Blathers, Celeste, and Brewster. Wow, 15 people. My old home in Bebylon Crossing had 300, but was urban so, yeah.

There is a bus system to the city, and trains, to get to faraway places like Bebylon. When I got to Nook's Cranny the Raccoon was outside waiting. He ran up to me immediately and grabbed my map. "Hey!" "So you have a fully updated map. I'll just give you the locations of empty houses." He circled the bottom of the map next to Bangle's house, and a couple of other places. I chose that, only because it had an ocean below it.

"I must remind you about payment however." "It will cost you about 19,800 bells." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sack. "I only have 1000." "Hmm, you need a place to live, but I can't just give it to you." "Can you find someone to let you stay at their house while you earn enough money to get the house.

"I don't know anybody here," "Well, time to start your part-time job then." He made me plant a bunch of flowers and trees outside his shop, and then he had me deliver some items. First an umbrella to Rhonda. "Hello, I just moved here, and I was told to deliver this to you." She smiled and invited me inside her house. "Welcome to Animal Crossing! How are you?" "Good, but Tom Nook said I need to stay over at someone's house tonight." "Well, if I had a second bed you could stay here. I would stay clear from Fang, Whitney, and Gwen, because they are positively mean! Filbert and Bangle might help you, they both have extra space."


	3. Servant P2

**Thanks for all the reviews, The name Shiloh is just a coincidence.**

Next I had to go to Fang's house, the very person Rhonda told me to stay away from. I knocked on the door and there was no response, so I knocked again, and said "Delivery Boy!" Then I noticed the note on the door. I'm catching some Z's right now, wake me and REGRET IT! The door opened anda gray furred wolf came out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelped and cowered. "IT'S ONLY 9:30, I GET UP AT 10!" I started to cry. "Hey, who are you, anyway, I'm sorry." "Tom Nook told me to deliver this Kiddie Stereo to you, and I didn't know... I'm sorry." "Aah, it's okay kid I'm sorry I yelled, here, take this tip Cha-Chomp." He gave me 1000 bells. "Thank you!" After about a week of service I owed Tom Nook 16000 bells. I slept at Bangle's house, she was real nice. "I have nothing more for you to do, but I think you can stay at the house now. I went to it. There was a candle and a radio on a wooden table. The walls were barren and unpainted. I went up a floor and the attic had a bed in it. It was a shabby thing. I can't believe I worked for this. I needed furniture and wallpaper so I tried to make money.


	4. Wallpaper n' stuff

Wallpaper n' stuff

Well, I found and sold fruit for hours and managed to get enough for a fun table and two chairs, plus fun wallpaper and floor tiles. I also managed to send gifts to everyone. Now that I no longer worked for Nook I needed to find my 'job', which meant finding something I was good at, besides waking up angry people. Fang had forgiven me but I still felt scared of him. I went to buy clothing at Able Sisters since I only had the work uniform, which was sweaty, and my football shirt. I bought a Houndstooth tee, because it was the only sweater, and I didn't want to go through winter wearing a jersey.


	5. Painting?

I had spent a month here and I barely knew anyone, so I sent everyone letters, which included a miniature of the Pro design I'd made earlier that day, and since I didn't have much that was it. I had paid of a third of my house, and managed to get a bookcase, which I'd filled with books of my favorite subject art. The next day I heard a knock at my door, from... Fang?! I hadn't spoken too him since the sleep incident! I would like to buy... your pro design, It was very... good. He handed me a sack of bells, and I gave him the design/blueprints which would allow him to reproduce it anywhere. I opened the bells after he left, !? I opened my mouth wide as I looked at the twenty-thousand bells. I had never held more than a thousand at once. I shouted after him to come back, but he was already gone. That day I opened a ABC account and stored it all, I would use that to buy luxuries, while the money I worked for would pay my house mortgage.


End file.
